Bullseye
Not to be confused with Bullseye! a Phineas and Ferb episode. Bullseye is Woody's horse who first appeared in Disney/Pixar's 1999 film Toy Story 2. He is a toy horse that was a part of Al's collection, who had been in storage for several years. He was the first Woody's Roundup toy that Woody met when he arrived at Al's apartment. Despite the fact that he is a horse, he can remind you of a puppy by the way he acts at times. He was extremely affectionate towards Woody, Jessie, and the other toys. He doesn't have a speaking voice; instead, he neighs and makes other horse noises. Appearances ''Toy Story 2 In the film, he is a toy modeled after a character on the fictional television show ''Woody's Roundup, where the characters consisted of Sheriff Woody, Jessie, Stinky Pete the Prospector, and Bullseye, who is Woody's horse. Both the Bullseye of the television show and the toy are fiercely loyal and obedient to Woody. The theme song of the show is playing on the record player when Bullseye jumps onto the disc while attempting to catch a toy snake fired from a toy boot by Woody. Bullseye is shown to loathe fights as he hides in a can when Jessie jumps on Woody. He is also upset at Woody's intention to abandon the Roundup gang to return to Andy, but grins when Woody decides to stay with the gang. When Woody ultimately decides to return to Andy's room, it is Bullseye's loyalty that causes Woody to try to get the other toys to join him. At the airport, after Bullseye escapes from Al's case, Woody and Buzz Lightyear mount Bullseye and gallop across the airfield to rescue Jessie from being sent to Japan. Although Woody gets separated from Buzz, Buzz commandeers Bullseye to follow Woody, as they are seen galloping next to the wheels of the plane Woody and Jessie are on as it heads down the runway. The mission finally ends when Woody and Jessie swing down from the plane and land on Bullseye's back right behind Buzz, seconds before the plane takes off. After the toys return home, both Bullseye Jessie come along as part of Andy's toys. Bullseye has every letter of Andy's name printed on the sole of each of his hooves. ''Toy Story 3 Bullseye returns in ''Toy Story 3 as one of the remaining toys in Andy's room. At Sunnyside daycare, he proved his loyalty to Woody when he made clear he wanted to stay with him; but he only stayed when Woody told him to stay since Woody didn't want him to be alone in the attic. He helps with the toys' escape, and at the garbage dump was seen to be the most desperate to escape the incinerator. He is donated to Bonnie at the film's end. Disney Parks Bullseye appears in Walt Disney Studios Park as a walkaround character. Gallery Trivia *Bullseye was originally going to have a speaking voice by Martin Short, but John Lasseter decided to make him a non-speaking character since he would be more appealing to audiences. *During the "Rescue Jessie" scene in Toy Story 2, Bullseye is somehow able to run just as fast as a plane getting ready to take off, similar to how RC can catch up to a moving truck in the first film. *Even though he is Woody's horse, Bullseye seems to be more attached to Jessie, as it can be seen mostly in Toy Story 3. He can be often seen with her at his side, usually with an arm around him. Other times (such as when something dramatic is going on), he can be seen hiding behind her, almost as if it were for protection or out of habit. This is probably due to spending more time with Jessie while still living in Al's apartment. However, his loyalty to Woody still remains, such as when Woody tried to get his arm off Al, or when Woody left the Daycare. *He also appears in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. Category:Horses Category:Males Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Objects Category:Iconic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Toys Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Pixar characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Plush Dolls Category:Dolls